Midnight Love
by MokeeGurl56
Summary: This Story is about how Carlisle and Esme fell in love. How will Edward take it? How will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle's P.O.V

I walked down the corridor of Wisconsin Hospital slowly. I was told to check on patient 556. As I walked past the morgue I heard a heartbeat. Strange. There was no one in the room. I walked towards the heartbeat to see a woman. About 25-26 years old. I instantly felt a connection. A connection that I had only felt once in my entire life.

Flashback:

_I sat patiently in my office when the patient and her mother walked in. I looked up. The young girl about 16 had broken her leg. I felt a connection with this girl. _

"_Dr. Cullen poor Esme has broken her leg could you look at it." Said Mrs. Platt._

_I looked at Esme. Her hair was caramel and hers were blue. _

"_Of Course" I said._

I looked at Esme. She was pale. I felt the urge…No more like need to change her. For the sake of the connection I did something stupid.

I grabbed Esme held her tightly and jumped out of the window. I ran carefully to my house. When I finally got there Edward wasn't in. I lay Esme down on the Hospital bed. I laid her carefully down and moved her hair away from her neck. I leant down and sunk my teeth into her neck.

Her blood rushed into like fire. I felt the urge to go on but my mind was screaming for me to stop. I found it so hard to stop. Her sweet blood rushed through my veins. I pulled away and covered my mouth. Her body was reacting and reacting fast. She didn't scream instead she weakly whimpered.

I left the room flying down the stairs and into the living room. Edward just walked in the down and said "Carlisle who's here?"

"Esme Platt. I changed her." I said.

"Why?" He demanded a answer.

"Because Edward she was dieing in a morgue." I said silently. He sat down beside me. "Carlisle you can't save every dying person." He said.

Upstairs we heard something like a hummingbird,. We heard a restarting heart.

3 Days Later

Esme's P.O.V

I felt like I was on Fire. Wasn't I drowning in water? Well maybe I was in hell for keeping my mouth shut about Charles. I wanted to dies. The surging pain rushed through me. I couldn't co anything. I couldn't move. "Esme?" said a soft velvety voice.

I could suddenly feel my feet it was rushing up me all the way to my head.

"Esme?" The voice was clearer now. "Yes." My voice was Crisp, Sad and Gorgeous.

"Edward she's awake." The voice called. My eyes opened slowly. I took a deep breath and my throat burned. I looked up to see 2 men. One was tall with bronze hair and golden eyes. The other I knew well. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Esme?" asked Carlisle. I jumped up suddenly. I looked at them. My throat was burning and my hearing was excellent. "What am I?"


	2. The kiss

Carlisle's P.O.V

She was stunning. "What am I?" she asked afraid. "You're a vampire." Said Edward clearly. She looked at us. Her crimson eyes shining. "Why is my throat on fire?" She squealed.

"As I said you're a vampire. You want blood." Edward said. 'Wow" was all she said. "

We should bring her hunting Edward." I said. "Hunting?" Her eyes full of questions.

"Yes. Hunting. We only take blood from animals. We don't like hurting humans." I said.

Esme smiled. _She agrees doesn't she? _Edward nodded. Esme silently jumped off the table and stood on the floor. She looked at me. Then she looked at Edward confused. "Let's go." Was all I said.

**I'm going to skip to 5 months later when Esme has golden eyes.**

Esme's P.O.V

I walked slowly down the stairs. Edward was hunting. Carlisle was sitting silently with his head stuck in a book. I walked silently over to the window. My hands on the banister I looked outside. "It's brilliant." He said.

His voice made me jump. "I know" I said

"I never had a view like this when I was human." I said. "Many people don't"

I looked at him. His golden hair sparkling and his golden eyes shining. "You never told me Edward was 17." I said.

"It's not that interesting." He smiled. "Yes it is." I placed my hands on my hips. Unfortunely my bracelet flung itself onto the floor.

We both bent to get it. My hands reached it first. I looked up. Our gazes met. We both stood up slowly our gazes never breaking. His hand found my cheek. I just looked at him. Our heads moved in closer. Our lips met.

The connection I had for him since I first met him celebrated. Dancing. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As his arms wrapped around my waist. I enjoyed it.


End file.
